Parties and Festivities
-fest * affair * after-hours * anniversary * assemblage * at home * bacchanalia * bachelor party * ball * bank holiday * banquet * baptism * bar mitzvah * barn dance * bas mitzvah * bash * bat mitzvah * beanfeast * bee * benefit * birthday * birthday cake * black-tie * blast * blowout * bon vivant * bonfire * boogie * box social * bridge party * bris * BYOB * call * callithump * card party * carnival * carouse * carrying-on * casual * catering * cavalcade * celebrate * celebration * ceremony * chaperon * cheers * chic * church feast * circulate * clambake * clubhouse * co-host * cocktail party * coffee klatsch * coming out * commemoration * commencement * communion * company * confetti * confirmation * corroboree * costume party * cotillion * crash * cut in * cutup * dance * date * debauch * debut * dinner * dinner party * Dionysian * dissipation * diversion * do * dress-up * engagement * epicure * event * extravaganza * fair * fast lane * favor * feast * feria * festival * festive occasion * festivity * fete * fete champetre * fiesta * fling * formal * frat party * fun and games * function * funeral * gaiety * gala * garden party * gate-crasher * gathering * gaudy * get down * get together * get-together * good cheer * good times * guest of honor * harvest home * hedonism * hen party * high jinks * high tea * high time * hobnob * hoedown * holiday * holiday season * homecoming * honeymoon * hoopla * hootenanny * hop * hospitality * host * hostess * house party * housewarming * jamboree * jollity * jubilee * kaffee klatsch * kermis * key club * klatch * la dolce vita * lark * last rites * lawn party * legal holiday * life of the party * lion * live it up * luau * luncheon * maffick * man about town * masked ball * masquerade * Mass * matinee * meet * memorial * merriment * merrymaking * mixer * movable feast * name day * national holiday * no-host bar * noisemaker * observance * Oktoberfest * open house * opening night * orgy * pageant * pajama party * parade * party * party down * party hearty * party planner * partying * pay a visit * picnic * place card * playboy * potlatch * powwow * pranks * procession * prom * promenade * receiving * reception * red-letter day * regale * religious holiday * reunion * revel * revelry * ripsnorter * rite * rite of passage * ritual * roast * roister * rollick * Roman holiday * RSVP * Sabbath * Sadie Hawkins * salon * salute * saturnalia * seance * seder * Shabbat * shindig * shindy * show * shower * sing-along * sit-down dinner * slumber party * smoker * sociable * social * social call * social club * social intercourse * soiree * songfest * square dance * stag party * stay-on * step out * sun dance * supper club * surprise party * table-hopping * taxi dancer * tea * tea ceremony * tea party * tear * testimonial * tete-a-tete * TGIF * treat * trendy * tribute * Tupperware party * vacation * vanity fair * wake * walkabout * wallflower * wayzgoose * wedding * welcome * whirl * white-tie * whoop it up * whoop-de-do * whoopee * whoopla * wing-ding * work the room * yuletide